


One (More) Night

by genderfluid_pigeon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Feelings, ID porn, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Porn, Tags to be added, from both ends, handjobs, intercrural, lots of pining, oh no he caught the feelins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_pigeon/pseuds/genderfluid_pigeon
Summary: “Hey there stranger,” Tony said as he settled into the stool beside Logan.Logan turned his head the slightest amount to get a good look at Tony. He had on rattier jeans than normal (blue jeans at that), a nice polo, and his patented superhero disguise glasses. A smirk danced on his lips as Logan cocked a curious brow at him. What exactly was Tony doing in a bar a few states away dressed rather shittily and looking too excited to see him? Whatever, he mentally shrugged, it was none of his business.Logan grunted in reply and took a swig of his beer sitting in front of him. He was on one of his “loner trips” as Marie had dubbed them. He didn’t mind other people showing up but when they showed up for good he tended to get itchy for air.





	One (More) Night

**Author's Note:**

> oh gosh another wip someone stop me pls  
> ALSO shout out to my beta/alpha Meshkol for being and ABSOLUTE WONDER bc i have no idea how the diddly works

“Hey there stranger,” Tony said as he settled into the stool beside Logan. 

Logan turned his head the slightest amount to get a good look at Tony. He had on rattier jeans than normal (blue jeans at that), a nice polo, and his patented superhero disguise glasses. A smirk danced on his lips as Logan cocked a curious brow at him. What exactly was Tony doing in a bar a few states away dressed rather shittily and looking too excited to see him? Whatever, he mentally shrugged, it was none of his business.

Logan grunted in reply and took a swig of his beer sitting in front of him. He was on one of his “loner trips” as Marie had dubbed them. He didn’t mind other people showing up but when they showed up for good he tended to get itchy for air. 

After a while of watching the patrons, Tony seemed to be getting bored. He was obviously here for something, Logan just didn’t know what. When a hand landed on his thigh though his eyes immediately shot to Tony’s face. He was chatting up a woman who had walked over like this was his every day Saturday. The woman followed his arm and seemed to catch on Tony wasn’t interested, in her at least. When she left the hand stayed. Logan wanted to huff in amusement; Tony just didn’t get he was barking up the wrong tree did he?

As the night moved on the hand stayed on his thigh. It crept slowly higher. He just reached down and removed it, putting it back towards his knee. No need for him to reach further higher. No games tonight, not for him.

Tony, who seemed amazingly sober, leaned over and asked in a whisper, “Can you spare just one night?”

Logan repressed a shiver at the words being whispered in  _ that voice _ . It was one he had never heard from Tony before but it was one that pulled him in and made him interested. He turned his head and they were almost nose to nose. Tony had a ridiculously proud grin on his face when he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of Logan’s mouth.

Logan resisted a growl. Instead, he narrowed his eyes at Tony and asked, “Whaddya want fr’m me?”

Tony tilted his head before he hissed, just loud enough for Logan to hear, “I want you to fuck me so hard I can’t remember my name. One night, no strings attached.”

Well now, things had immediately caught his interest. He didn’t  _ do _ commitment. He could do one night. One night was just his style. Besides, he thought, his cock was certainly interested enough by the way Tony had been gently palming it through his pants a minute ago.

Logan hummed before he waved for the bartender and paid for his drinks. Tony did the same. As they walked out of the bar, Tony leaned against him. Logan found no problem with this. Many liked to lean against him seeing as he was a solid structure for them to do so. One thing he was proud of was the height difference between the two of them. Tony stood at  _ maybe _ five foot nine while he was six foot three. It pleased him.

As they walked they passed an alley. Tony didn’t even bother with asking as he pulled Logan in. Logan let him and when he found himself ‘pinned’ to a wall with a very interested Tony pressed up against him. They both grinned something feral. He leaned down to connect their lips. Logan growled deep in his throat as Tony palmed him through his jeans. 

He leaned his head back and this seemed to be just what Tony wanted as he soon found himself helpless, or as close as he could get to it, beneath Tony’s ministrations. He could feel Tony attempting to give him marks but they both knew it was fruitless. 

He roughly pushed Tony against the other wall of the alley which earned him a cute squeak before he began to show Tony how to properly mark someone’s neck up. He didn’t care too much about if he gave Tony beard burn; what mattered right now was claiming the man beneath him. 

When he pulled away Tony was wide-eyed and he managed to stutter out, “Room?”

Logan nodded and began the quick walk back to the dingy motel room he was staying at. On the way he kept one hand on Tony’s ass at all times, gently kneading it in his large calloused hands. Tony could barely keep his own hand to himself. His was wrapped around Logan’s waist playing with the hem of Logan’s shirt. 

He reluctantly let Tony go to unlock his door once they had reached the motel room and without prompting Tony walked in, beginning to strip. Logan huffed, amused, and asked, “Ready to go much?”

Tony threw his belt at Logan who dodged with a bark of laughter, as Logan himself started stripping. First, he toed off the heavy work boots, then sat down on the bed beside Tony to peel off the socks. By that point, Tony was impatiently waiting naked on the bed. That was when Logan got a wicked idea. He slowed his actions to almost a crawl. 

He slowly, almost agonizingly even for him, popping his buttons out of their holes. Tony, sensing what was happening, all but climbed into his lap. Tony straddled him, a sight Logan greatly appreciated, and slapped his hands away lightly. He began to quickly undo the buttons.

Logan took this opportunity to gently grab Tony’s cheeks in his hands and begin to mold them and feel them up. He had to admire the work the man put into his ass. It was a  _ nice _ ass in any case and one he would gladly see himself playing around with more than once. This was just one night though. One night, that was it.

Frustrated with the last few buttons Tony grasped both sides of the shirt and yanked, ripping off the remaining buttons and pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Logan protested, “Watch it, that shirt’s older than you!”

Tony hummed and said, “Maybe you should have gotten rid of it by now then,” winking. Logan chuckled deep in his chest and shook his head in fond exasperation. 

“Always quick with your mouth, eh?” Logan teased as he pressed a kiss to Tony’s chest from where he was straddling Logan, who still had his pants, boxers, and belt on.

Tony ground down on his leg and Logan let out a hiss of pleasure at the sight. Tony grimaced for a second before he hummed innocently and asked, “What was that?”

Logan grumbled something about ‘damn smart ass geniuses’ but rolled his eyes and said louder, “Nothin’.”

Tony got up and urged Logan to do the same. With false reluctance, Logan stood and he was soon helped out of the rest of his clothes. Tony pulled Logan down on top of him and Logan braced himself so he didn’t hurt the other man. His metal skeleton could crush Tony. Ever since he had lost his pacemaker in his chest—or, at least, that was what he had  _ said _ it was— Logan had been extremely careful of him. He didn’t want to hurt the man and cause him to have another pacemaker put in.

They tangled themselves together in the sheets, merely kissing and gently grinding against one another for roughly twenty minutes until Tony tore the sheets and blankets off of them and threw them to the side of the bed that was unoccupied. 

He gently reached for the bottle of lube inconspicuously placed on the nightstand. With quick fingers and assured movements, he lubed them both up as he asked, “Ever done intercrural?”

Logan grunted, “Yeah I know what the fuck yer talkin’ ‘bout. Just two meat sticks going at it.”

Tony let out an indignant noise and said, “Meat sticks? What kind of savage are you? Just call them penises if you have to.”

Logan growled low in his chest as Tony’s legs came together and he began slowly thrusting, adjusting the angle for the best friction between the thighs. His hands braced the legs together to keep the best friction possible. He answered, “The kinda savage ya like?”

Logan let out a moan as he found  _ the  _ angle. Tony was doing his best to get his own friction too. His hips bucked lightly and he hissed in pleasure. They both shuddered at the feeling. Their lips connected in a feverish heat. Tony’s hands roamed Logan’s body, massaging and all but giving the praise his mouth couldn’t at the moment. Logan had a deep rumbling growl building his chest as Tony nipped and sucked at his jaw. He, of course, returned the favor with his just  _ this _ side of sharp ‘fangs.’

They could both feel and smell the sweat on their bodies but they ignored it in favor of continuing their search for the edge. They could both feel themselves inching closer and closer. Tony’s hand finally landed on Logan’s shoulders where he gripped tightly, almost too tightly, onto him. Logan was resisting the urge to bite down and bite down hard to get a good grip on Tony. Most didn’t appreciate the resulting marks he left. He hissed and his arms quaked with the effort of holding Tony’s legs together. He could feel his orgasm slowly approaching.

He felt his body clench up and he knew what was coming. He went over the edge and came, splattering Tony’s thighs. Tony moaned and his hand moved from Logan’s shoulder and Logan rolled off him to the side, releasing Tony’s legs as he went. He lazily offered a hand to help Tony, jerking him off. The movements, though tired, were quick and assured. Logan liked to think Tony enjoyed it and judging by his moans he wasn’t exactly wrong. After a few minutes of careful attention, Tony’s body tensed and he shuddered as he came over Logan’s hands. 

They laid there, panting and trying to regain themselves and after a few minutes, Logan was the one who urged Tony up so he could get a warm washcloth. Once they were both cleaned off Logan threw the blankets over their bodies and curled up with Tony. So far this one night was turning out to be a good night.


End file.
